


Abracadabra?

by Charlie Rose (Night_Owl6)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe- Eliot and Quentin meet before Brakebills, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Owl6/pseuds/Charlie%20Rose
Summary: Quentin grew up learning different magic tricks and reading about famous magicians like Houdini.  He had a gift for card tricks, sleight of hand, and close up magic.  He dazzles the crowds with his talent and is a good street magician.  Actually, he is really good almost…too good.  But magic isn’t real. Right?Alternatively: Eliot’s frustrated and Quentin's oblivious.  What else is new?





	Abracadabra?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a YouTube video of a magician and got inspired to write this story. In this timeline, Eliot and Quentin meet prior to Quentin going to Brakebills. Hope you all enjoy! :)

The sun shone down on Central Park, warming its occupants that arrived en masse to enjoy the beautiful spring day.  Kids squealed as they chased after each other, jumping into large puddles to the dismay of their parents.  Even hassled business men and women could be seen lounging on park benches taking their lunch breaks in the scenic park. 

Eliot fucking hated every minute of it. 

Running dangerously low on his favorite liquor, Eliot took an emergency trip to NYC to buy more booze.  With every step of the way, the bottles clanked together in his bag.  He took a shortcut through the park, making his way to the nearest portal back to campus as he smoked a cigarette.

In a few short months, Eliot would be completing the first year of the three-year graduate program at Brakebills.  Life was a million times better now than back in Indiana.  His skills as a magician were improving every single day and with Margo by his side, he felt unstoppable.  Despite all this, he still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was missing. 

Eliot scowled at a huge crowd of people that were blocking his way.  He tried to push past them, but their focus was captivated elsewhere.  A roaring cheer filled the air and Eliot decided to see what the fuss was about.  Skirting his way to the edges of the crowd, he was able to see over the heads of an elderly couple. 

Standing in the front of the crowd was a small but wiry man around his age wearing all black.  He was holding a deck of cards and calling out for volunteers for his next trick.  Eliot watched as the street performer pushed a strand of his long brown hair away from his eyes and picked a young woman from the crowd.

“Hi, thank you for volunteering! My name is Quentin what’s yours?” Quentin asked, a friendly smile on his face as he reached out to shake her hand.

“Becky.” The young woman looked behind her and giggled at a group of girls that were clearly her friends.

“Okay Becky this next trick is really simple…for you at least.”  The crowd laughed, charmed by the young man.  “All you have to do is pick a card and show everyone but me.”  Quentin held out the cards for her to pick.

Biting her lip, Becky picked one from the middle and showed the crowd following Quentin’s direction.  She then placed it back in into the pile and watched as he elaborately shuffled the deck of cards in the air.  

The crowd gasped as one card flew out from the deck.  “Is this your card?”

“Um no…”  Becky replied, starting to doubt Quentin's skills.

“Ah shit, that wasn’t supposed to happen!” Quentin smacked his forehead comically, and several people snickered.  Searching the crowd, he pointed to a man dressed in a suit. “Hmm sir could I borrow your wallet.” 

The man had a skeptical expression on his face, but at the urging of the crowd complied and handed Quentin his leather wallet.

“Don’t worry I won’t steal much…I’m kidding.”  Quentin opened the wallet and to the amazement of the crowd fire sprung out from the top.  The crowd jumped back in shock.  Closing the wallet once more, Quentin put out the fire.  “Oops. Occupational hazard I’m afraid.”

Opening the wallet, this time flame free, he held it open for the crowd to see.  “Is this your card!?” There in the wallet, as plain as the nose on his face, was the girl’s card.  The crowd cheered widely, amazed by the trick and some placed a few coins and bills into the tin can he set up earlier.

“Thank you, you’ve been a wonderful audience.  Once again, I’m Quentin, and I’m here every other week.”  With a final round of applause, the crowds begun to disperse chattering about the wonderful performance.

Throughout the entire trick Eliot stayed quiet, his eyes fixed onto Quentin’s movements.  He could see the subtle sparks of magic that were invisible to any non-magical being.  There were strict laws against doing magic in front of non-magicals, so he couldn’t believe Quentin was doing it so blatantly in front of them.

“Hey, you can’t do that here!”  Eliot marched up to Quentin, prepared to warn him of the laws and repressions of breaking them.

Quentin stared at the tall man approaching him with wide eyes.  “Oh, don’t worry I have my permits! It’s all legal I swear, I can show you if you want.”

“No, I mean you can’t do magic in public. Didn’t anyone tell you that?”

Quentin sighed and begun a clearly well-rehearsed speech. “Look I’m sorry if I’ve offended your religion, but—”

“Oh my fucking god no!” Eliot cried out, he was one step away from ripping his hair out.  He couldn’t tell if the guy was acting dumb on purpose or if he really was just a moron.

Sighing, Eliot leaned closer to prevent anyone else overhearing.  “Are you a Magician?”

“Well yes…obviously.” Quentin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, taking a step back.  This city was filled with crazy people who thought he was an actual wizard or some shit like that. “I’m going to be leaving now…I’ll be late for class.” 

“I’m not crazy!” Eliot screamed in disbelief at how badly things had gone.  It was clear by the strange looks Quentin kept giving him, the man thought he was some kind of lunatic.  Nearby a group of old ladies paused in their knitting to stare at him.  Flashing them a strained smile, he strode off.

Eliot rubbed his head to sooth his rapidly growing headache.  Fine then, see if he tries to warn any idiot magicians in the future.  In need of a stiff drink, Eliot walked down the now clear pathway and left the park, pushing all thoughts of his weird encounter out of his mind.  ‘ _What kind of name is Quentin anyway._ ’

The following weeks swept Eliot off his feet in a wave of exams, reports, parties, and Welters matches leaving hardly enough time to get off properly, let alone think about anything else.

About a month after his adventure in Central Park, Margo woke him up at the ass crack of dawn, screaming about how he owed her. To be fair, she was partially right.  Last night, Eliot ended up fucking the man she had her sights set on- he was a complete disappointment, she should be thanking him- and demanded he run into the city to get her batteries for her vibrator.  There really weren’t enough decent men on this campus for the both of them. 

Eliot dragged is ass out of bed, trying in vain to ignore his pounding head, and got dressed enough to get her damn batteries.  It was another sunny day in New York City, so Eliot donned his favorite designer sunglasses to block the glare burning into his retinas.

After treating himself to a delicious macchiato and picking up the batteries, Eliot took a leisurely stroll through Central Park.  He was in no rush to get back to campus and face Margo’s wrath, the woman was vicious when she’s denied some, in her words, “motherfucking decent cock.”

A familiar voice echoed around the park, causing Eliot to pause in his track and nearly get smacked in the head with a wayward soccer ball.  Once again, a large crowd was gathered and by the look of it, nearly doubled in size. 

“I’m Ben and this is my husband Martin.” Eliot saw a couple standing next to Quentin, having clearly just volunteered for whatever trick was up next.

“Hi guys! Wicked accents, England right?” They nodded and laughed when someone catcalled from the crowd. “Alright Ben I need you to think of someone that’s important to you and someone that I obviously wouldn’t know.”

“Are you thinking of…” Martin questioned.  Ben nodded and smiled softly down at his partner and kissed his cheek.

“Okay now think that name over and over in your mind, but don’t say it out loud.”  Quentin reached down and pulled a small bottle out of his bag.  “Now, ladies and gentlemen, what I have here is a bottle of rubbing alcohol.  It is incredibly multifunctional…unlike myself.  This product can be used to fight infections, clean windows, and even as a pest control.  However, my favorite thing about rubbing alcohol is that it’s highly flammable.  Now kids don’t try this at home.”

Quentin asked to have an old newspaper someone was holding in the crowd.  They freely parted with it, excited to have a small part in the act, and Quentin dosed the paper with the alcohol. “Everyone! What’s the magic word!?”

“Abracadabra!!” The crowd shouted in unison.

He pulled a lighter from his pocket held the flame under the newspaper which caught on fire, faster and brighter than it should have, and quickly burned to ashes.  As they fell to the ground, jaws dropped as they noticed the writing on the sidewalk.  Even Eliot stood in shock at the impressive display of magic he could sense pouring off Quentin.

“Who is Teddybear?” Quentin asked the awed couple.

“What the hell? That’s what we call our three-year-old son Theodore. That’s amazing!!”  Martin and Ben took pictures of the word on the ground amazed and the crowd cheered wildly, shouting for more tricks. 

Quentin happily obliged, working through several more tricks before calling it a day.  He cheerfully chatted with a few people who stayed behind to ask questions.  Bending down to pick up the tin can, Quentin counted the money he had collected given to him by the generous crowd. 

Someone cleared their throat and Quentin looked up to see the strange man from before. “Oh it’s you.”

Eliot preened slightly at the recognition, but then frowned when he remembered it’s because Quentin thought he was a lunatic.  Shaking off the unhelpful thoughts, he focused back on the man in front of him.  “I figured it out. You’re a hedge witch.”

“What’s that? Like a witch that has power over plants?  Aren’t witches females?” Quentin asked humoring him.  Eliot shot him a dirty look and Quentin sighed. “Look I’m just a plain old magician trying to make a few extra bucks.”

“Look I’m a magician too, you can drop the act.”

“Really? What did you think of my trick?” Quentin always loved meeting other magicians to get their feedback.

“Your control of pyromagic is impressive.”  Eliot admitted begrudgingly. He still had issues controlling that branch of magic.

“Pyromagic…fire magic?”  Quentin looked up at Eliot with a confused look on his face, one that Eliot refused to think was adorable. “You do know magic isn’t real. It was just chemistry and spark powder.”

Eliot stared blankly at Quentin, before forcing a tight smile onto his face. “Of course. I know that. It’s just a joke.”  Before the younger man could respond, he turned and rushed off cursing angrily under his breath.

“Wait I don’t even know your name!”  Quentin called out, but it was no use.  In a blink of an eye he lost sight of the taller man.

Eliot marched across campus, furious and sparks of angry magic flaring out of his fingertips.  Several students jumped out of his way, not wanting to gain the attention of the irate magician.  Slamming the cottage door open, he went over to the bar and poured himself a double shot of vodka, downing it in one swift move.

Spotting Margo Eliot straightened up, if anyone could help him it would be her. “Is there any student here named Quentin I don’t know about?”

Up to that point, Margo had been happily making out with a gorgeous alumni she was supposed to be showing around.  They made it as far as the cottage before she dragged him to the couch and straddled his hips, grinding down onto his hardening bulge. “Kinda busy here asshole.”

She glared at Eliot.  When the man below her bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, she gripped his hair tightly, moaning and pulled his mouth back to hers.  His hand slipped under her shirt feeling the smooth tanned skin.

“He’s playing with me I know it!”  Eliot completely ignored the erotic coupling in front of him, pacing back and forth.

“Fuck Eliot! You already pussyblocked me once. Unless you want me to rip your dick of and shove it up your ass, then FUCK OFF.” Margo whipped off her shirt and threw it at her soon to be ex-best friend.

“Do you know how fucking long it took me to master pyrotechnic magic.  He didn’t even do the proper hand motions, he just fucking did it.” 

Margo exhaled sharply knowing she wouldn’t be getting anywhere until she sorted Eliot’s shit. “Baby go upstairs to my room, the one with the star on the door, and wait for me. I’ll make it worth your while…” She whispered seductively placing a hand on his cock, squeezing tightly. 

The nameless man nodded hypnotized by Margo’s seductive nature and dashed up the stairs, leaving the two alone.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

“There’s this asshole in the park, Quentin, who is doing these magic tricks, but they are actual magic and the fucker won’t listen when I tell him he’s a real fucking magician. Well he knows he’s a magician, but not the type of magician I’m talking about.” Eliot ranted, a vein popping in his neck as his volume increased with every word.

“Right and you care because…?” Margo watched her partner in crime rant and rave with one eyebrow raised. 

“I don’t.”

Margo rolled her eyes at the bold-faced lie. “Clearly.”

“He thinks I’m a lunatic!” Eliot glowered.

“Wouldn’t be the first to think that. Listen, if he’s as good as you think he is, he’ll take the exam and join us at Brakebills if not then who fucking cares. Speaking of fucking I have a snack waiting for me upstairs and Mama needs to get some.” Margo stood up and walked over to Eliot, kissing him on the cheek.

“I guess…” Eliot mumbled still not satisfied.  “Here’s your batteries, not that you need your vibrator anymore.

“Who says I was going to use it on me.” Margo grabbed the batteries and turned to Eliot, giving him a sultry wink.  “Ciao!”

Eliot plopped down onto the vacated couch and summoned a bottle of vodka and his pack of cigarettes.  He didn’t know why it bothered him so much, but he just knew that he had to get Quentin to believe him.  You’d have to be an idiot not to feel the raw power that Quentin displayed.  Eliot simply needed to change is approach, and Eliot knew just what to do.

“I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I’m Eliot, can I buy you a cup of coffee?” Eliot sought out Quentin in the park and waited till after one of his performances to approach, feeling strangely nervous.

Quentin sent him a radiant smile that put Eliot at ease and held out his hand.  “You know it’s nice to have a name to put to your face. I’ve been calling you ‘ _tall, dark, and crazy_ ’ in my head for weeks now.’

“I believe you mean tall, dark and, _handsome_.” Eliot shook his warm hand, ignoring how perfectly their hands fit together.

“Well that’s just a given.”  Quentin winked at Eliot.

Eliot wet his dry lips. “About that coffee.”

“I know a great place we can go!” Quentin led Eliot across the park, toward a small coffee shop.  After ordering two simple coffee drinks, they sat at a small table by the window.  The two made small talk for a while before an awkward silence descended upon them.  

Eliot took a sip of his coffee, shifting in his seat. “So, how long have you been doing magic.”

“I’ve been doing magic tricks since I was like 6.  I saw a TV special on magic and I fell in love with it.”  Quentin’s face lit up beautifully, and Eliot squeezed his coffee mug tighter.  Magic was obviously something Quentin was passionate about.

“Does it take you long to learn the tricks?” Eliot asked slyly.  Quentin tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and Eliot couldn’t help but wish he could be the one doing that.

“Oh no.  I actually pick it up quite fast.  It’s weird, I just sort of know what to do. I can’t explain it.” Quentin’s face turned pink and he looked down bashfully.

“Oh interesting.”  Eliot said, maintaining a calm façade.  Internally he was screaming at the man in front of him ‘ _Of course it fucking comes easy to you!! You’re doing real magic, you stubborn asshole_.’

Eliot placed his cup onto the table and leaned forward.  “Can you show me a magic trick?”

“Really?”  Quentin asked skeptically, searching Eliot’s face.

“Yes, come on.”  Eliot pouted his lips and batted his eyelashes, going in for the kill. “Please?” He asked, placing a hand on top of Quentin’s.  Eliot grinned in triumph when he observed Quentin’s pupils slightly dilate.

“S-Sure.” Quentin gulped, his voice shaking lightly.  

While Quentin fished through his bag searching for his deck of cards, Eliot casted a subtle charm on his eyes that would allow him to see the strands of Quentin’s magic more clearly.

“Pick a card.”  Quentin held out the cards, fanned between his hands. 

Eliot didn’t pick up any traces on the cards themselves and picked one at random close to the middle.  Two of hearts.  Memorizing the card, he placed it back into the deck and watched Quentin expertly shuffle the pile. With out warning Quentin threw the cards against the window. Cards rained down around them, but one stayed stuck to the window.  On the other side of the glass.

“Holy shit! That’s metaphysical magic! You changed the atomic nature of the window to allow the card to pass through.  We don’t even cover that until next year!” Eliot couldn’t believe his eyes, but the proof was right in front of him. Several patrons turned to gawk at them.

“It’s really not that impressive.” Quentin rubbed the back of his neck.  “I have a friend who works here, and he helps me with that trick…are you okay?”

Eliot didn’t want to scare Quentin off so needed to leave before he lost it. “I’m fine. I just…just need to be somewhere now. If you’ll excuse me.” 

Quentin stared after Eliot and rolled his eyes.  After cleaning up the cards, he went up to the counter. “Hey, can you thank Jordan for helping me with the trick again.”

“Jordan isn’t here today. He called out sick.” The kid behind the counter stated, before turning back to take orders.

Quentin frowned deeply.  There was no way that trick should have worked without Jordan’s help.  Maybe the card was left from last time, but he didn’t see any card on the window when they first arrived.  Sitting back at the table, he stared out the window trying to figure it all out.

Not matter how many times Quentin ran through the trick in his head, he couldn’t understand how that trick went off without a hitch.  He spent weeks agonizing over the problem, even going as far as to consult other magicians.  Left with nothing but dead ends,  Quentin gave up his research and marked it down as some strange fluke.  

Quentin was entertaining a group of middle schoolers who where in the park as part of a class trip.  It wasn’t his usual crowd, but he still put forth a good show for the kids.

A little girl named Caitlyn, bravely volunteered to help him with the next trick.  Her silky brown curls reminded him of someone else he knew. 

Quentin pulled out a silk top hat, a stereotypical magical prop, out of his duffle bag. He asked her to look into the seemingly empty hat. “Now Caitlyn, are you absolutely sure there’s nothing in the hat.”

She peeked into the hat shyly, her little pigtails swaying as she nodded. “Yeth” She lisped, her front two teeth missing.  

The children edged closer in anticipation.  Quentin sprinkled some glitter over the hat, snapped his fingers twice, and pulled out a fluffy grey rabbit.  The group of kids screamed excitedly and all jostled forward to pet the bunny.

Quentin looked up and noticed Eliot towering over the young students.  A smile worked its way onto Quentin’s face and butterflies filled his stomach.  Eliot smirked at him and Quentin felt a blush work its way up his face. 

Once all the children got their chance to pet the bunny, the chaperones ushered them away.  The children groaned in protest, but the promise of ice cream was enough to convince them to cooperate.  They waved goodbye, chattering excitedly to their friends.

Quentin turned to Eliot, who had been waiting patiently for him.  “You either really like magic or you really like me. Well, I guess it could be the third option.”

“What’s that?”

“You’re just a stalker.” Quentin winked, plopping the top hat onto his head.  The bunny, still cradled in his arms, munched on a carrot Quentin pulled out from his pocket.

Eliot laughed and smiled down at Quentin, stepping closer to pet the bunny himself.  “Perhaps it’s a combination of all three.”

Eliot was close enough that Quentin could smell the unique cologne Eliot was wearing. “It’s a nice day want to go for a walk, or do you have somewhere else to rush off to?”

“A walk would be perfect.” Eliot leaned over and picked up Quentin’s bag from the ground. 

They made their way through the park toward a small pond and sat on the grass.  Quentin eased himself down and placed the bunny in his lap, petting it absentmindedly.

“Any plans for the summer?” Eliot asked, leaning back on his arms to bask in the sun.

“I just graduated from Columbia, literature degree, so I’ll probably be dragged to parties celebrating that.” Quentin said unenthused.

“Congratulations on graduating! I graduated SUNY Purchase a year ago with a liberal arts degree, which is just a fancy way of saying I majored in bullshit.”

“Hahaha here’s to somewhat useless degrees.” Quentin stared at Eliot’s pale arms, muscles flexed as he held himself up.

“What’s next?” Eliot said amused.  Quentin’s eyes popped to Eliot’s face and saw the older man smirking knowingly at him.

Quentin adjusted his hold on the bunny after she tried to hop away. “Oh, grad school I guess.”

“You guess?”

“Well yeah.” Quentin shrugged, not meeting Eliot’s eyes.

“You don’t seem too excited about it.” Eliot frowned.  Quentin’s mood had plummeted, and Eliot wanted, no needed to know why.

Quentin kept his voice light, and once again shrugged his shoulders.  “It’s not that, it’s just not really what I want to do with my life.”

“And what is it you want to do?”

“I don’t know…” Quentin stared across the water.  Little toy sailboats glided across the smooth surface, humming softly as they went by.

Eliot plucked a dandelion from the grass, twisting it around his fingers. “Do you think magic could be real? 

“When I was younger, I would read these Fillory books.” The corner of Quentin’s mouth quirked up.  “It’s an old and pretty obscure children’s novel, but I spent years dreaming I could do magic wishing it was real.”

“You conjured a rabbit in the middle of the park, that’s pretty magical.” Eliot gestured to the calm bunny, snoozing in Quentin’s lap.

Quentin snorted. “That’s not real magic. There’s a false bottom in the hat creating a space a small bunny could fit in.  The bunny, Luna, belongs to my friend.”

“Want to see a trick?” Eliot sat up determined, steeling his resolve and took the bunny gently from Quentin’s arms.  In a puff of smoke, he added for dramatic effect, Eliot vanished the bunny into thin air.

“What the fuck!? How did you do that?!” Quentin yelled, his mind racing trying to figure out how Eliot did that.

“That doesn’t matter, go on bring it back.” Eliot’s jaw clenched as he challenged Quentin with a hard look.

“I don’t know how!”  Quentin cried out in frustration.

Eliot’s voice remained calm and confident. “Yes you do! Pull it out of the hat.”

“That’s not how the trick works!” Quentin took the hat off his head, plunging his hand into the empty hat. “There’s nothing in here now!”

“Trust me.” Eliot looked deep into Quentin’s eyes, silently pleading for Quentin to listen to him.

Something in Quentin desperately wanted to believe Eliot.  With shaking hands, he reached into the hat and brushes against Lola’s soft fur.  He gasped surprised and gently pulled her out, checking her over for any harm.  Quentin looked up to confront Eliot, but he was nowhere in sight and disappearing again.

Quentin felt his hand tingling with the rush of something unexplainable flowing underneath.  He flexed his hands out and small bolts of energy flew from his fingertips.  “What?!?” Quentin started hyperventilating, questioning everything he knew.

Eliot watched from a short distance away, invisible thanks to a simple potion.  He hated that he caused Quentin all this turmoil, but it was necessary in the long run.  With a final look he turned and walked away, mission complete.

For the rest of the summer Eliot stayed away from Quentin, despite the voice inside his head screaming at him to go see him.  Finally, the moment he had been impatiently waiting for had arrived when he got called into Dean Fogg’s office. 

Fogg handed Eliot a simple card as soon as he sat down in front of his desk.  “I figured you could personally escort this potential student, seeing as you two know each other already.”

Eliot didn’t bother questioning how Fogg knew that, the man was annoyingly omniscient at times.  Eliot traced the letters on the sturdy card. ‘ _This is going to be so much fun_.’ Eliot thought with a wicked smile on his face.

“Quentin Coldwater, you’re late.”  Eliot smirked at the stunned magician. He carefully planned their reunion over and over in his head, and so far things were going marvelously.

“Am I dreaming?” Quentin gaped at the man he hadn’t seen since the day at the pond. 

“I’d hope any dreams you have about me would be a bit more…stimulating than this, but no you aren’t dreaming. Come on I’m not lying, you are late.” Eliot grabbed the dazed magician by the hand and headed to the examination room.  Eliot would never admit it aloud, but he missed Quentin a lot during the last few months.

Eliot dragged Quentin into a large lecture hall filled with fifty or so other hopeful candidates. Though he didn’t want to, Eliot wished Quentin luck and swiftly left the room.  After what felt like a lifetime for Eliot, he finally heard the news that Quentin had passed.  Eliot would later ferociously deny his involvement with any loud high-pitched squeals that emanated from his room.

The following night, two magicians were sitting on a wall outside, staring up at the stars while fireflies flickered around them. 

“Holy fuck! I’m a magician.” Quentin called out, still shocked that this was all real.

Eliot wasn’t petty enough to gloat and take pleasure in proving Quentin wrong.  Who was he kidding, of course he was.  “I told you so.” Eliot said smugly.

“Like an _actual_ magician.”

“I told you so.” Eliot reiterated, scooting closer to Quentin until their thighs pressed together.

“With real magic!!” Quentin was practically vibrating with excitement.  This is the opportunity of the lifetime, one he never thought was possible.   

“I told you so…can you hear me or am I talking to myself?”

Quentin turned and faced Eliot. “Will you teach me magic?”

“Of course. I can’t let you fail now that I finally got you to believe me.” Eliot placed a hand on Quentin’s.

“Hey um…” Before he could think twice, Quentin leaned in a planted a quick kiss on Eliot’s lips.

Eliot’s whole body froze.  Quentin had just ruined his thirteen-step plan to woo and seduce the younger magician by jumping straight to step twelve. Step thirteen was having amazing hot sex that would blow Quentin’s mind and ruin sex with anyone else forever.

Quentin’s face turned scarlet when Eliot didn’t do anything but stare. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have—”

Coming back to reality, Eliot reached out and placed a hand on Quentin’s cheek, smiling when Quentin leaned into it. “Don’t apologize.  Can I kiss you now?”

“What’s the magic word.”  Quentin breathed out, his lips inches from Eliot’s.

“Abracadabra.” Eliot deadpanned, his sparkling eyes betraying his mirth.  Quentin laughed, his eyes crinkling in the corners.  Eliot brought their lips together once more.

It was a familiar feeling, but incredibly different all the same.  This kiss was filled with warmth and compassion, and Eliot wanted to get even closer until there’s no space between their beating hearts.  His thoughts were sappy and sickly sweet.  If he was thinking clearly, he would punch himself in the face.  At the moment though, he was consumed with Quentin’s taste, feel, and smell and he needed more.  

Breaking apart, the two breathed heavily, their foreheads pressed together.  It was the start of something beautiful and they were truly and incandescently happy for the first time in a long time.  Nothing more was said that evening but the kisses that followed were magical and that was more than enough for the both of them.


End file.
